sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Global News 2006 May-Aug
< Global News 2006 Jan-Apr, > Global News 2006 Sep-Dec, 2006 August 1 * Developing Countries take the lead in taking care of the planet - 500 groups to take part in a worldwide environmental clean-up this September July 25 *Soya traders agree moratorium on Amazon deforestation following customer pressure. Greenpeace 24 *Trade talks deadlock brings new hope. FoE 19 *Water resource rental opposed ::Lobby group Irrigation New Zealand says it will fight against any moves that could see farmers having to pay for water on a "resource rental" or volume-used basis. ::In April, agriculture minister Jim Anderton kicked forward the Government's Sustainable Water Programme of Action to develop a strategic approach to managing New Zealand's freshwater resources. ::Canterbury-based INZ chief executive Terry Heiler said any calls to have water allocated on a charge by volume basis would be strongly opposed. “That's got major implications, that's not done anywhere else that I know of in the world ... “ - www.stuff.co.nz 12 *New Happy Planet Index, some surprising results 11 *World Heritage Committee adopts strategy on heritage and climate change. The World Heritage Committee on Monday adopted the recommendations on ways to respond to the threat of climate change to many World Heritage sites such as Mount Everest (Sagarmatha National Park in Nepal), Australia’s Great Barrier Reef and Venice (Italy). Most natural ecosystems and heritage sites, both on land and in the sea, are at risk of being affected by climate change. They include: glaciers, coral reefs, mangroves, boreal and tropical forests, polar and alpine ecosystems, wetlands and grasslands. Examples of some sites so affected include the Kluane / Wrangell-St Elias / Glacier Bay / Tatshenshini-Alsek (USA and Canada), Huascarán National Park (Peru), Mount Kilimanjaro (United Republic of Tanzania), Ilulissat Icefjord (Denmark), the Belize Barrier Reef Reserve System (Belize), Waterton Glacier International Peace Park (USA and Canada). Cultural sites are also in danger because of climate change. Rising sea levels are threatening coastal sites, such as the four World Heritage sites of London. Desertification is threatening some sites, such as the three Great Mosques of Timbuktu (Mali). UNESCO June 29 *"After slow start, faster pace needed or G8 Africa targets will be missed." - DATA 2006 progress report on G8 promises to Africa 22 *EU greenhouse gas emissions increase for second year in a row 8 * International Make Roads Safe campaign launched 6 *'Conservation Park provides water worth millions' in real savings: A park in New Zealand's South Island, a 22,000-ha tussock area known as Te Papanui Conservation Park on the Lammermoor Range, acts as a natural water catchment, supplying water valued at $31m for hydroelectricity, $93m for Dunedin's water supply (120,000 people), and $12m for irrigation of 600 square kilometres of Taieri farmland. Conservation Minister Chris Carter today announced results of the study, probably the country's first study to analyse the value of natural services derived from the environment in its natural state. He said it "is a reminder that our natural environment is critical to intelligent economic growth". See story in "Southland Times". May 15 *Christian Aid offers vision of a different future - a revolution in development thinking could see poor regions using renewable energy to power a new, and clean, era of prosperity. ::A new report from UK agency Christian Aid, 'The climate of poverty: facts, fears and hope', says a switch by sub-Saharan Africa away from development based on fossil fuels to one using energy sources like solar, wind and water, for instance, would not only be better for the environment but could also result in increased jobs, better health and enhanced opportunities for learning. ::For less money than it would take to pay the region’s oil bill for the next decade, every household in Africa could change to clean, renewable energy, the report calculates. Developing technology could even transform the world’s most impoverished continent into a net exporter of clean energy. Christian Aid , Climate change a 'deadly threat', BBC News / Global connections *EU Emissions Trading Scheme data shows Governments must set tougher targets, Friends of the Earth. FoE / Climate change 1 Climate-friendly car buyers should get assistance New Zealand's Business Council for Sustainable Development wants the Government to include cash incentives in this year’s Budget for people who buy fuel-efficient, low-emission cars. Chief Peter Neilson says a new survey shows six out of ten New Zealanders would support the incentives and suggests high fuel prices have increased support for the idea. - NewstalkZB category:Global News